The invention relates to a control device for an automatic drive of an automobile with an adjusting device actuatable by the accelerator pedal, said device comprising a deflector roll with which transmission means for a slide unit of the drive and for a spring-loaded throttle valve of the engine are connected.
A control device for an automatic drive is known (Revue technique automobile no. 382 p. 187) in which, via a setting device actuatable by the accelerator pedal, the throttle valve of the engine is actuatable by a cable, and the slide unit of the drive is actuatable by another cable. These two cables have clamping sleeves at their ends for fastening in a deflector roll that is a component of the setting device, said clamping being suspendable in roll recesses.
In case of a break in the cable that leads from the setting device, to the slide unit of the drive, the automatic drive assumes the idling setting of the throttle valve and the band brakes and lamellar couplings of the drive are loosened. If now the accelerator pedal is actuated, the engine races and this increased rpm is taken to the drive input shaft. Frictional heat is developed by the loosened band brakes and couplings looping about the drive shaft, whereby the automatic drive is locked and damaged.
The invention concerns the problem of producing a control device of the type in question, whereby these disadvantages are avoided.
This problem is solved according to features of the invention as described herein.
The advantages deriving from the invention include the fact that if the cable breaks, especially between the slide unit and the fastening point on the deflector roll, the throttle valve automatically swings into the idling position. Actuation of the accelerator pedal thus can have no further effect on the throttle valve and the engine. The engine, despite actuation of the accelerator pedal, remains at the idling rpm, and damage to the automatic drive can be avoided.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.